hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Venkyra21
) |nationality = Singaporean |country = Singapore |gender = Male |style = Traditional, Modified Traditional, FX, Musical |language = English |image = File:V21avatar.png |caption = Venkyra21's current avatar. |hide stats = |gen = 2 |debut = 12 February 2013 |wikia name = Gokyr586 |countrycode = sg |countrycode2 = sg |unterganger awards = yes |best new = July 2014 |potm month = October 2015, June 2016, August 2016, September 2016 |poty year = 2015 |poty parody = Hitler's Pencil Of Winter Powers |bua = February 2016 |uotm = August 2016 |known = The long-awaited DPMV of Rick Astley's famous song Hitler's Pencil of Winter and its sequel Adolf Hitler - DADDY PPAP (Hitler Version) Grand Master of the Antic Order series |data 2-1 = |other names = Gokyr586 (former name, name outside of YouTube) Darkyr586 ("Dark persona", in reality alt chat account) Befehl Fahnenflucht (Fegelbook profile name) Gokyr (Chat room nickname) Venky (Chat room nickname) |channel = UCd1a-OQx0OPpLn2O2lZ6v2A |link-vimeo-id = venkyra21 |link-vimeo-name = Venkyra21 |hall of fame = December 2016}}Venkyra21, formerly known as Gokyr586, is a Singaporean Unterganger. His first YouTube account was established on 23 December 2012. His first Downfall Parody was uploaded on 12 February 2013. History As Gokyr586 (2012-2015) Venkyra21 originally started off under the name of Gokyr586. Before making Downfall parodies, Gokyr586 made his videos using a text-to-speech program called Speakonia. His first few videos involved a text-to-speech voice named Microsoft Sam reading Windows Errors, following the style that other similar YouTube channels were making. This lasted for 10 episodes, with the last episode on 31 December 2012, and was stopped in favour of production of a new series, Speakonia Mis-Ad-Voice-Tures, featuring Microsoft Sam and others voices from Speakonia. However, the series was halted due to lack of ideas and motivation. Gokyr586 then started making Downfall parodies afterwards. His first parody began with an announcement of the cancellation of the Speakonia Mis-Ad-Voice-Tures series. After a few parodies, Gokyr586 decided to return to text-to-speech comedy videos, starting off with a new series, ErrorSam.EXE. So far, only 2 episodes have been made, due to lack of ideas and motivation. His main focus now is on Downfall Parodies. He had also made a few Doctor Who remixes, combining different opening themes from different eras together. He is a fan of the Kamen Rider franchise and certain elements of the series such as soundtracks and special effects are used in his parodies. He was the first Unterganger to utilise YouTube's newly launched 360-degree video feature, as seen in this parody. It won the Most Innovative Parody category in March 2015's Unterganger Awards. Termination On 19 September 2015, Gokyr586 received an email from YouTube that his account had been terminated for violating YouTube's Terms of Service. Gokyr586 has since contacted Google to know the exact details and reasons for his termination, and also in the hopes of being able to get his account back on track. However, it had become clear by the next day that there was no chance that his channel would ever be reinstated. Hence, on the same day he announced in the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room that he would be sticking to Vimeo for any future parodies he will make. He had a total of 562 subscribers and over 200,000 views before being terminated. According to Socialblade data of his old channel (which oddly still exists considering that channel got terminated), Gokyr586's last known exact view count was 247,546. Return and initial successes On 24 September 2015, Gokyr586 announced that he has made a return to YouTube under the new name Venkyra21 and that he would be uploading entirely new parodies on his new channel. His old parodies would be reuploaded onto his Vimeo channel. He later took part in JennieParker87's halloween contest, where his entry won first place. The parody later won Best FX in October 2015's Unterganger Awards and was also Parody of the Month in that same month. In February 2016, his parody Hitler's Pencil Of Winter Powers won Parody of the Year (2015). It was originally an entry for JennieParker87's Winter Bunkerland Christmas Contest, where it ended up on second place. He won the Best Unterganger Award in February 2016. Big break After managing to gain 200 subscribers in July 2016, Venkyra21 introduced Venkyra21 Classics. These Venkyra21 Classics are old parodies from his old channel (Gokyr586) which are reuploaded to YouTube (with some alterations). The first of these classics was Hitler is in James Bond 007!. A few more classics have since been uploaded. In June 2016, he uploaded his first entry to the Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest, (DPMV) Adolf Hitler - DADDY (Parody of PSY's DADDY), which netted him third place in the contest and his second Parody of the Month award. In August of the same year, a collab between himself and Delphox was released, which was also an entry for the aforementioned contest. The entry, (DPMV) Hitler Took A Pill In Ibiza (Fegelein Remix), got the two of them first place in the contest. It also won Venkyra21 his 3rd Parody of the Month award and his first Unterganger of the Month award. To celebrate hitting 2000 subscribers, Venkyra21 started a Q&A, with the answers video being uploaded once he reached 3000 subscribers. He was inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame in December 2016, after gaining subs rather quickly due to the PPAP debacle. The PPAP disaster On September 27, 2016, he uploaded his DPMV of the PPAP meme, which gained him over 1000 subscribers, skyrocketing his popularity. He won his 4th Parody of the Month award with the aforementioned PPAP DPMV, and his 3rd Parody of the Month award of 2016. He later uploaded a long version of the DPMV on November 21, 2016. Since then, many YouTube users have been stealing and reuploading said parodies, some even going so far as to censor Venkyra21's watermark to try and claim their own credit. Venkyra21 had been aware about this for a while, but was initially too lazy to deal with the issue. He later revealed in the answers video of his recent Q&A that he had started to grow displeased with said parodies due to the above, as well as their excessive popularity. Within the first few days of January 2017, Venkyra21 decided to launch copyright takedowns on all the stolen reuploads and later announced that he would unlist the two parodies and disable comments on both videos in the hopes that people would focus less on those two videos. However, a few days later, he decided he was done with the entire issue altogether, and went on to private the two videos entirely. The parodies would be made public again sometime after the issue had died down, with comments and ratings disabled. Retirement After more than a year of inactivity, Venkyra21 announced his retirement on October 27, 2018. Trivia *The name "Gokyr586" used to have no pronunciation until TheSilverUniverse later pronounced it in the results video of JennieParker87's commercial parody contest. *A friend of Gokyr586 once described the name "Gokyr" as an acronym of "go kill yourself". *He was born exactly 57 years after the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising, an event which was part of The Holocaust, had ended. *He was the first Unterganger to win both the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award and its successor, the Best Unterganger Award, followed by Ninetales95NL and Gb. Alexander. External links *Gokyr586 at the UMS Wiki *Vimeo Channel Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients Category:Musical-oriented Untergangers